Heartbeats
by tangledcharm
Summary: The happy ever after of Jerza, two shot, M rated for a reason...! ;)
1. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day to all my peoples from around the word! :D

So here it is my new story, which is filled with pure romance and fluff. Ensure you have a nice big tray of chocolates all to yourself and a nice warm quilt to snuggle into as you get lost in the world of Jerza once again. Hope you guys enjoy if you do please leave comments and reviews thanks everyone, love you all.

Stay awesome, eat oreos and….

JERZA FOREVER ^.^

Erza calmly stood on the raised platform; she turned to the sight of her reflection. Her dark scarlet hair rested on either side of her shoulders, the curls in which Mira had placed in them made it seem much shorter than usual. The small silver crown rested itself on top of her head, the veil was brushed back, she had not yet covered her face, she knew once she did the person removing it again would be her new husband, the person she would spent the rest of her life with.

A small knock sounded at the door before a blonde, cheerful girl appeared at the frame, Lucy. She rushed in with Lisanna by her side; both peered up at Erza with huge smiles and tears forming in their eyes.

"You look beautiful" Lucy tapped her eyes with a soft tissue.

Erza smiled before turning back to her reflection, she looked down at the white cotton that was wrapped round her perfect frame, the dress was simple but elegant, the silver necklaces that her future husband had given her rested itself on her chest, she could feel the beats of her heart against it.

Every little girl wished for this day, they would plan it until the very last detail was perfect, demanding everything that was in the catalogue, their day had to be the best, but all Erza wanted was the man she loved to tell her she was all he needed.

Erza reached for her veil, slowly she covered her face. Lucy offered the young bride her hand, carefully Erza steeped down. Lucy began softly patting down the huge gown while Lisanna handed Erza the navy blue and soft white flower bouquet.

The door knocked once more, Makarov appeared in his smart black suit, white shirt and navy blue tie to match the bridesmaid's dresses. He gave Erza a warm smile, the time had come to give his child away to the man she loved. He slowly walked towards her, taking her hand in his.

"Deep breathes my dear" he smiled up to her before leading her out of her room.

Lisanna, Lucy and the maid of honour Mira-Jane helped the nervous bride into the huge domed carriage. Makarov held his child's hand as the horses to the carriage were ordered to ride on.

The warm raise from the sun shone out brightly, the wind gently flowed through the air. Spring had reached Fiore, the young birds fluttered through the blooming trees, baby animals raced through the fresh green grass, the songs of love from creature great and small drifted along the winds through the cloudless blue sky.

The carriage slowly approached the high standing stoned church, the dark wooden doors rested open. The small pale white fencing around the grounds had been freshly painted for the occasion.

Erza swallowed hard as the rider of the carriage opened the door to her future.

Erza stepped down before resting her dress back onto the ground, she looked straight ahead it was time to become a wife, to live her happy ever after. The wind gently blew across the yard as she walked up the path to the church doors, small petals danced around her before she paused at the entrance.

Lucy and Lisanna hugged the bride before entering the church, the music played softly in the background as the girls drifted down the aisle, dropping little petal leaves from their straw made baskets.

The isle was decorated with beautiful white sheets; a dark navy blue material lay on the floor, pots of delicately displayed white roses rested through each row of the church.

There was silence for a moment before the music began to play again, this time a louder but softly played melody filled the church. The guest rose from their seats as the bride appeared. The sunlight from outside shone around her, people gathered tissues as she began walking slowly down to the man she had loved for always.

Erza looked around at her guest; there were so many faces, all of them looking at her. She felt her legs becoming weak as she tried to control the pace of her walk, her palms had becoming warm, her flowers kept slipping from her grip, the lump in her throat grew bigger as she got closer to the priest.

Makarov's grip on her loosened, Erza looked to her master but he was smiling at the guest, Erza suddenly felt alone and unsure.

Her heart beat raced, she could feel her face becoming warm, flutters swayed around in her stomach as she looked up again to the priest but this time he was looking at her.

He calmly stood on the raised platform, his hands rested behind his back. His long dark blue hair was brushed neatly down; his deep, brown eyes focused themselves on her beauty. His warm smile could not be hidden; he was there, waiting for her.

The church fell silence once more as Erza took her place next to her Jellal. The priest began to read from his book. But the two lovers were lost in time with one another…

"Jellal, you have been my light when darkness has been so cruel. You are my air, the beats to my heart, the reason I smile. I offer you this ring as a symbol of our love, for us to be forever one"

She slowly pushed the ring onto his large smooth hands.

"Erza…." He began.

"I…." he stuttered again, tears formed in his eyes.

Erza reached her arm over to him as the tear glided down his soft, warm cheeks.

"Erza Scarlet you are the women I love, that I have ever loved. You are worth more to me than my own life, no poem could rhyme with the beats of my heart when I look at you, and no melody would dance in time with the breathes I take when your touch is upon me. But one thing that will show just a small amount of what you mean to me is this ring which I give you as a symbol of our love; I will always be yours, forever, I promise"

The priest spoke his last words before the couple embraced their first kiss as husband and wife.

The huge brace bells to the church rang out, filling the air with their chimes. The sky was painted pale blue; no cloud covered its beauty. Birds swirled round in their hundreds, creating beautiful patterns as they followed one another.

The newly wedded pair emerged from the church, colourful paper glided through the wind, covering the two. Friends and family cheered as the couple made their way down the path, the rider to the carriage held the door open as Erza did her final turn; she gave a small wave before Jellal took her hand and guided her to her seat.

The guest ran to the road, waving their goodbyes as the pair drifted off into their happily ever after…


	2. Honeymoon

Erza pushed the door shut; the bathroom was filled with warm steam from the burning water sprinkling out of the shower head. She slowly walked to the mirror, rubbing away the condensation, revealing her reflection. She softly pulled away her gold hair clips allowing her burning scarlet red hair to fall gracefully down her back; she slowly combed her fingers through her long strands and shut her eyes while allowing the warm air to caress her soft skin.

The brown eyed beauty slowly pulled away her purple cotton towel before stepping into the shallow bath, she moved under the running water, allowing the tiny droplets to glide down her naked body. She reached down taking the blue bottle of shower gel in her hands, gently she squeezed the steamed up container, creamy white liquid slowly poured out on to her wet hands, she began rubbing the soap over her soaking wet body.

Jellal quietly shut the door behind him as he entered the room, he saw the scarlet haired wizard bathing behind the steamed up shower panel, he watched as the mage glided her hands over her soapy soft mounds.

Jellal slowly climbed into the tub, Erza was still unaware of his presents. She walked under the shower allowing the warm droplets to glide down her moist wet body; Jellal slowly wrapped his hands around her waist, the stunned mage jumped from his cold touch. He slowly pressed his body into her; she felt his cold muscular body against her back. She suddenly felt his hard stick rising as his hands drifted upwards to her voluminous pillows.

Erza leaned her head back onto his strong shoulders, while his hands rubbed together with the soapy cream on her body. Jellal gently pressed his lips against her warm moist neck; he softly bit her skin causing her to moan out in pleasure. Gently he sucked her neck before biting down; Erza closed her eyes as he softly pinched the ends of her tight buds. Erza suddenly felt a rush of heat spread across her body but it wasn't the warmth of the room that touched her it was an immense feeling of pleasure, she was in Jellal's control but she found herself feeling comfortable with him taking lead on her.

Jellal softly brushed his bottom lip over her neck before licking behind her ear; he then gently clasped his lips together taking her ear lobe into his mouth before softly nibbling the end. The teasing blue haired wizard turned his girl around so she was now facing him; their faces were inches apart, he looked into her deep brown eyes.

Erza couldn't pull away from his stare she found herself lost in his dark green eyes, she had to have him, all of him now. She slowly began gliding her hands over her soft moulds while teasingly biting her lip. Jellal clasped his soapy hands on her tight cave; he gently pulled her closer into him as her hands drifted further down her body. His smooth pink lips began to tremble as her fingers slid over his hard moist sword, her palms closed around his silent flute; gently she pulled it forward before pulling back the skin, she slowly licked her lips as Jellal groaned. She brushed her wet lips over his before softly kissing him, silencing the moans of pleasure. He gasped for air as her hand raced faster, Erza had total control over him now and she loved it.

She slid her tongue into his mouth, slowly she tucked it under his, he in return rolled his over hers. Gently he pulled her hands away from him; the scarlet haired beauty looked at him in confusion. He gently rested her back on the steamy wet tiles. Jellal placed her left arm over his shoulder while pinning her right arm up against the tiles, his large hand wrapped around her tiny wrist. He gently brushed his lips over hers letting out a deep breathe, he smirked at her as he slowly glided his right hand down her stomach. Jellal's fingers teasingly ran across her love button. Erza's brow narrowed as she felt herself becoming wetter but she knew it wasn't the water from the shower that was given her this effect. Jellal teasingly licked his lips as he pushed his fingers into her damp cannel of lust, Erza moaned as his finger drew deeper into her. He placed his forehead onto hers, he stared into her deep brown eyes as he slowly slid in and out of her, each time he entered her, her cries of pleasure grew louder.

The crying mage shut her eyes as she lost herself to pleasure, she could feel herself getting wetter as his hands moved faster, her legs became weak as she gripped onto his back, Jellal held her tight as she groaned with joy. Erza dug her nails deep into his skin as she pulled further towards him, Jellal breather out; she felt his warm breathe against her face.

"Erza" he whispered.

She opened her eyes to the sound of his voice; his tea green eyes were inches from her face. She stared into them as his hand moved faster, faster, faster than before. She could feel herself losing control, Jellal watched as she screamed out, the white cream poured over his hands; he smiled as she gasped for air, her heart raced as he tried to compose herself.

He gently nipped her shoulder as he whispered in her ear "Was that good?"

Erza panted as she combed her fingers through his thick blue hair "You Mr Fernandes, know how to please a girl" she smiled.

She was going to take back control now, she slowly began glided her hands down his smooth, bare chest, further and further down she went, he watched as her hand moved lower, he took hold of her wondering hand and placed it with the other one, so now both her arms were upstretched against the warm steamy tiles. Erza felt her heart race faster as Jellal pushed his body onto hers. She felt his warm wet bone brush against her; she suddenly felt her lips tremble as he arched his back for her to feel more of him. He gently began kissing her neck before trailing his lips down her shoulder, his grip around her wrist loosened as he caressed her soaking wet pillows; he gently sucked her heated buds. She moved her hands down, placing them in his long wet hair; she pulled on the soaking blue strands as he sucked harder on her throbbing tips.

Jellal pushed her hands back against the wall, she frowned in annoyance, she was never not in control but he demanded she follow his lead, she wasn't angry by the request, more intrigued. Jellal's lips paused as they reached the end of her thigh. Erza felt a sudden tingling sensation as he brushed his lips over her love slick little pear; she looked up to the pouring shower head as he slowly slid his tongue into her. She held her breathe as he curled his tongue, the pleasure was too much, she groaned as he sucked her skin.

"Je…Je…Jell" she stuttered, she found she couldn't speak his name, all she could she think about was the explosive sensation building up within her.

She grabbed onto his dark blue hair as she felt her legs becoming ever weaker.

"St…s…sto…" she wanted him to stop, no she wanted him to carry on, no she wanted him to stop.

Her mind was a whirl with intense pleasure and desire; she closed her eyes as she pushed. Jellal moved his face as Erza's leg ran with the creamy white liquid pleasure.

He stood with a smile across his face; the frustrated mage lunged at him, causing the shower panel to snap. Jellal went crashing into the wall.

"You're too much of a tease" Erza whispered quietly into his ear.

"How badly do you want it Erza?" he smirked.

"Give it me!" the scarlet haired beauty huffed.

Jellal picked up the demanding mage, Erza wrapped her legs around his naked body as he guided her over to the sink. He rested her fleshy globes onto the basin; he brushed his hands over her drying legs, slowly parting them. Erza placed her right foot onto the bath as Jellal pushed himself further towards her. Jellal rested his hands on her hips while she placed hers around his neck; he brushed his forehead against hers while he closed his eyes. Breathing in deeply, he slowly began pushed himself into her, Erza moaned as he entered her. The brown eyed beauty pushed her forehead forward as Jellal's speed increased, she could feel his throbbing manliness sliding through her. Erza felt herself slipping as Jellal pulled away, coming back with more force on her, she squealed in delight as his sword brushed though her. She placed her hand over his chest as she they gasped for air together. Jellal's face creased as his fingers gripped tighter into her skin, Erza pulled her lover closer to her so her soft mounds were pressing up against his smooth, bare chest. She felt increased pleasure as his long throbbed sword within her exploded, together they cried as they slowly came to a pause.

Erza wrapped her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulders. He panted as he slid his arms around her naked body. She leaned her head onto his, combing her hands through his thick blue hair, she smiled to herself as she shut her eyes.

The pair rested in each other's arms, as their heartbeats slowed and became one again. Jellal lifted his head to look into his wife's eyes; he smiled as he brushed her scarlet hair from her face. Gently he kissed her lips before whispering the words he'd always wanted to say to her.

"You are truly the one thing in my life that makes me happy, this has been true since the day I met you"

Erza smiled as she listened, before replying.

"And I you"

**A/N: **…..*coughs* well….that was interesting xD I would say that was a rather good honeymoon don't you? I know that most people might think that Erza would take control in this sort of situation BUT I think it worked out rather well this way, what do you think? Hopefully this story is a little more *coughs* interesting now xD

Be sure to check out the rest of my stories, and please if you have time drop me a review, (sharing is caring *wink, wink* lol) I'd like to know what people thought of this two shot as this is my second M rated story, so it would be nice to get feedback to see if I have done a better job than last time lol

Until next time my lovely's ;)

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


End file.
